


Paws

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sammy, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: “I’m trusting you to look after my little brother for me, Bonesie.”Bones barked once again and moved his head to rest it against Dean’s leg for a few seconds.“Good boy.” Dean smiled. “Now be careful.” He pointed down the cliff. “Go get him, Bones.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Sat on his bed in the motel room, Sam was leant back against the headboard as he read through various case files on his laptop. As the wall vibrated lightly behind his head, he turned to the door, eyes widening in confusion as he did.

Walking in alongside his brother, was a golden retriever.

Shoving the laptop to the side, Sam got up from the bed and walked across to the dog, kneeling down in front of it and brushing a hand through its soft fur. He looked up at his brother.

“His name is Bones.” Dean answered. “And he’s your dog.”

Sam stilled. “Wait...what?”

“So a couple of months ago I found some flyer on a reception desk at a doctor’s surgery we were questioning people at. I’d always thought that they just trained dogs for blind people, but then this flyer was talking about service hearing dogs for the deaf, and I was game.” Dean closed the door behind him. “So I called the number, got through to a very charming young lady, and signed you up. I just had to send them all your documentation on your hearing and crap like that, and voila!” He paused. “Oh and the name Bones. I remembered that dog you had back at Flagstaff and put in a little request for this pup right here. Apparently they avoid people names so they were pretty much okay with it, although some of the volunteers were a little creeped out that I was wanting him to be called that. But who cares, if my weird ass brother decided to call a dog Bones when he was younger, it’s more than good enough for his hearing dog.”

Sam was speechless. “D'n...”

Before he had a chance to attempt thanking his brother, Dean held out the leash. “Here.”

Sam took the red leather and un-clipped the leash from Bones’ collar. He then looked back up to his brother.

“So basically, he hears for you. This clever little dude will...” Dean paused. “Actually, it’s cooler to just show you.” He pulled out his phone.

“D'n, he’s not a performing monkey.” Sam stated.

“It’s his job, Sam. And you need to know how he is going to alert you to stuff.” Dean retorted, mid-text. After hitting send, he looked up. “Watch.”

The gaze of the two brothers fell to Sam’s phone on the nightstand across the room. In a few seconds, the screen lit up.

“Dude, your phone is on silent!” Dean groaned. “Why is your phone on silent?!”

“Oh I don’t know, why do you think my phone’s on silent, D'n?!” Sam retorted, sarcastically.

“Whatever, just go put it on sound, or at least vibrate.” Dean instructed. “I thought you had it on vibrate normally anyway?”

“I do. I must’ve just caught the button.” Sam answered, walking across the room and clicking his phone volume on.

“Right now, you go and stand by the fridge with your back to the room.” Dean positioned his brother.

“You’re an idiot...” Sam muttered with a smirk.

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean rolled his eyes before texting him once again.

After a few seconds had passed, Sam felt two light taps of Bones’ nose on his leg.

He smiled, turning to the dog and his brother.

“Now say, ‘What is it, Bones?’” Dean guided.

“What is it, Bones?”

Bones slowly turned around before padding over to the nightstand and sticking his nose out towards the phone.

Sam laughed with a beaming smile before offering a scratch to Bones’ head.

“Thanks, Bones.”

* * *

“SAMMY!” Dean screamed.

They had been fighting a Wendigo and seconds before Dean toasted the thing extra-crispy, the beast had managed to get one last hit in, it’s arm colliding with Sam’s stomach and throwing him backwards over the drop.

After the smoke had cleared enough to give Dean a visual of the area, he sprinted down the muddy path, slipping down the rest of the way until he came to the edge of the steep cliff edge.

Bones came running over to him. Looking up at the eldest Winchester with clear concern for his owner, the dog whined lightly.

“It’s okay, buddy, we’ll find him.” Dean reassured, reaching a hand down and ruffling Bones’ fur. He walked as close to the edge as he could and inspected the angle and height. The low hanging fog made judging the distance to the bottom impossible, and the angle was not going to be easy to scale. He knelt down beside Bones.

“Okay, Bones. Sam is down there somewhere and I don’t think I can make it down that cliff this way. I need you to try and get down there as safely as you can and find Sam. I’ll find you both, but just make sure he’s not alone.”

Bones barked.

“I’m trusting you to look after my little brother for me, Bonesie.”

Bones barked once again and moved his head to rest it against Dean’s leg for a few seconds.

“Good boy.” Dean smiled. “Now be careful.” He pointed down the cliff. “Go get him, Bones.”

Bones barked one last time before he began to slowly descend the muddy slope. He managed to get about half of the way down before slipping and taking the rest of the journey on his stomach. The incline became smaller and smaller until finally evening out as he reached the forest floor.

Standing up, Bones shook off the mud from his coat, collar jingling as he did so. The odours of the forest were confusing and strong, but he held onto the scent of owner as he began to search.

Finding a large heap of leaves, Bones’ nose lit up. Sprinting over, he buried his nose into the pile.

_‘Yes! That was owner!’_

Paws powering to work on moving away the leaves and branches, he soon caught sight of owner. He ecstatically licked at the face of owner, paws resting on his shoulder. A light groan could be heard before owner’s eyes opened and his head turned to him.

Another groan followed before...

“Bones?”

Sam took in the sight of a mucky Bones centimetres away from his face and gasped out in pure emotion. His eyes watered immediately before a tear trickled down his cheek.

“Come here, boy.”

Wrapping his arms around the dog, Sam held him close, stroking a hand through his golden fur.

“Did D'n send you, Bonesie?”

Bones barked.

Sam smiled. “’Course he did. And you found me ‘cause you a clever dog. My clever dog.”

Bones barked once again before delivering a large lick across owner’s face.

“Awww, Bones!” Sam faked groaned before laughing.

Bones’ nose began to sniff once again. He moved away from Sam’s hug, head turning in the direction of his leg. Bones had smelt the blood.

“It’s okay, Bonesie. I’ll be fine, it just a small scratch. Had worse. You know I have.” Sam reassured. “Dean help.”

Bones didn’t look convinced.

“You just like D'n, Bonesie.” Sam smirked. “He worry too much too.” He paused. “Thanks for coming to get me, Bonesie.”

Bones padded gently across Sam’s lap and rested himself against him, head tucked against Sam’s chest.

Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around Bones once again.

* * *

Twenty minutes past before Bones’ head shot up.

Gently untangling himself from Sam, Bones looked up at owner, noticing that he didn’t look so good before sprinting off towards shorter owner, barking to alert shorter owner of their position.

Dean heard the barks and allowed himself to relax slightly. Finally getting a visual on Bones, he smiled.

“Where is he, buddy?”

Bones ran off, Dean quickly on his tail.

As they reached Sam, Dean’s eyes widened before he closed the distance between the two of them and knelt down beside him.

“Sammy!”

Sam smiled. “D'n.”

He turned to Bones.

“Where’s he hurt, buddy?”

“Don’t use my own dog against me.” Sam smirked.

Bones walked round to Sam’s injured leg and motioned with his nose. He then did the same with his head.

Dean turned to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Bleeding leg and concussion, not good, Sammy.”

“I’m ‘kay. Bonesie looked after me.”

“Damn right.” Dean smiled.

Sam began to rub Bones’ head.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here, and Bones the biggest steak it’s possible to buy in this state.”

Bones barked excitedly.

Sam laughed.


End file.
